Bus Endings
by Akiharaba Akira
Summary: Sakura finally managing to forget about Deidara finds herself in a bit of a predicament now in the future. After all it all started with a bus and it ends with a bus.


**I decided to make a sequel to my other story "Bus Feelings?" You should go read it if you haven't, at least to understand the background story. Although this is a late sequel, better late than never; right. Review if you like, please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

It's been a few years since Sakura had seen Deidara, although during the time Sakura had learned that it's better if she got over him. It's not like she knew him at all to begin with.

Now Sakura was entering college, unfortunately Sakura had to be sent to somewhere in Italy, because it had the best schools for medicine, since Sakura's dream was to become a world famous doctor that all people can come to and rely on for help. Well at least it was better than nothing at all.

_This sounds like a total drag, I'm being forced to pack up my bags and fly into an unknown country, like as if I knew the lay out from the top of my head. At least I hope I'll have a good time._

* * *

Sakura had finally packed her bags and headed towards the door to her room, before she closed the door she looked back for the final time, wondering how long it would take her to come back to this room with her doctor's degree.

One thing's for sure, Sakura would miss this room and her parents very much, then she finally closed the door and went down stairs and through the front door, locking it behind her. Sakura's parents were at work so Sakura couldn't say goodbye, but the good thing was that she said goodbye to them yesterday, just in case she didn't get the chance to today.

With one last look at her house she turned to walk towards the nearby airport and boarded the plane to Italy when she got there.

_I'll sure miss this place; I'll especially miss my best friend Hinata. I hope she'll be okay while I'm gone; it won't be the same without her, actually nothing will be the same anymore, but I'm prepared to head into the great outdoors._

* * *

After waking up from her twelve hour sleep, Sakura stretched in her seat and began exiting out the plane, not before grabbing her bags of course. Once Sakura got all of her remaining luggage and exited the Italian airport she gapped at the beauty of this unknown country.

Once Sakura snapped out of her trance she called a taxi a told the driver to drive her to her needed destination, which was the collage she was going to attend.

_This will be a new experience for me; I'm kind of excited and anxious at the same time. Hm… I wonder how my college will look like, hopefully a big and beautiful place, filled with kind people, at least I hope I can make at the very most one friend. Well what'll be my fate?_

* * *

Once Sakura had gotten all of her transfer files prepared, she headed towards her dorm room. Once she found her dorm number which was number 284, she took out her given keys and unlocked the door. Sakura was told that she wasn't going to have to share a room, so Sakura was very glad about that outcome, but it really wasn't a big surprise, this school was immensely huge.

Once Sakura opened the door; she walked in and closed the door behind her and dropped her luggage on the sole bed that was placed in the middle of the room and began to venture around the decently sized room. It was good enough of one person to live in it. Once Sakura finished her adventure around the room, she changed into her pajamas and laid, down on the comfy full sized bed and fell asleep.

_My classes start early morning tomorrow, so I have to make sure I wake up early. I hope class will be fun or at least it'll be an eventful day._

* * *

The next day Sakura woke up early and got her uniform ready along with her text books and headed out the door to her first class. Although classes didn't start for another ten minutes, Sakura wanted to have time to find her locker and check it out.

As Sakura was checking the locker numbers she hadn't noticed somebody walking her way, when she bumped into that person she fell back towards the floor, dropping her text books in the process; seeing a flash of red before she completely fell.

"Are you ok?" Said a bored voice as Sakura looked up at the person that she had bumped into.

"I'm ok and I'm sorry for bumping into you." She said as he helped her up and when she finally got a good look at the said boy, her eyes widened as she recognized the redheaded man in front of her. It was that friend of Deidara's.

She noticed that the redhead had his eyebrows narrowed while lost thought, staring at her the entire time, until his eyes slightly widened, which soon returned back to normal, "You… you're that girl that rode the same bus as me, back in high school." He said bored.

Sakura nodded her head, "Yeah, I remember you as well. My name's Haruno Sakura, It's nice to officially meet you," she said sticking her hand out for him to shake.

He looked at her hand and turned towards the lockers, opening his own, while ignoring her out stretched hand. Sakura frowned as she put her hand back at her side and finally realized that her locker was right besides, the redhead's locker.

"Sasori…"

"Huh?"

"My name's Akasuna no Sasori," said the redheaded boy besides her and smiled. She had a feeling they would get along just great. Then Sakura looked at the locker next to hers on the opposite side of Sasori's and noticed many differences from the other lockers, plus she could smell a hint of… clay?

"Hey, who's lockers that?" She said as she pointed towards the said locker.

"Deidara's…"

Then Sakura instantly froze.

_De… Deidara's in this school, no, I thought I forgot all about him, but why was it when Sasori mentioned his name my heart started beating faster and I froze up. Could it be; I haven't actually forgotten about Deidara? I don't know what's going on with me anymore. Is this really my fate?_

* * *

After that a few days had past and true to Sasori's words, Sakura had seen Deidara, the actual same Deidara she had loved in high school, or still loved; she was still confused about that.

Sakura even had few classes with him and Sasori, she had learned from Sasori that both Deidara and Sasori wanted to be famous artist, although the two with different views on it, it kind of surprised Sakura how they were friends to begin with; with how strongly Sasori disagrees with Deidara's fleeting art compared to his everlasting art.

As Sakura had thought; Sasori and Sakura had become pretty good friends, although it took Sakura a bit of time to get him to open up a little. Unfortunately and to Sakura's dismay, Deidara had not noticed Sakura the entire time she was here and as she said before; they had classes together, but he completely ignored her entire being, even when they were at the lockers and she was right next to him, it's like she didn't exist in his world.

Although Sakura didn't want to admit it; it hurt that he was ignoring her like that. Ever since she found out that he went to this same college she thought with optimism, that she could maybe be his friend this time since she never talked with him when they were both in high school, but alas that wasn't happening anytime soon from the looks of things, but on the bright side, Sasori had introduced her to the orange haired boy she had seen on her bus as well, Pein. Turns out he was a pretty nice guy and on the plus side Sakura met her good friend, Naruto who was an Italian. This school was known for a lot of degrees on future jobs.

_The good thing is that I have friends. I wish I could be friends with Deidara, heck Sasori told me that he had mentioned me to him, but Deidara had said nothing on the matter. I feel like I want to cry, but I have to be strong. I'm over him… right? Oh, what am I kidding I'm still blindly in love with him._

* * *

A month had now past and Sakura continued to admire Deidara from afar. She's still stuck at square one. Now they were currently in art class, an extra class for Sakura since her goal was to be doctor, drawing was just a hobby, but surprisingly Sakura wasn't too bad at it. Currently Sakura was giving her picture the finishing touch when suddenly her arm jerked forwards ruining her hard worked drawing. Feeling annoyed Sakura looked up at the unknown person who bumped into her and glared.

"Oops sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you hm."

Sakura's glare was instantly removed and replaced by a tiny blush when she saw who, was the one that bumped into her; it was Deidara.

"Uh, its ok it wasn't too bad." I said as I noticed Deidara staring at my drawing intently.

"Wasn't too bad?" Are you kidding me, I completely ruined it and by the looks of it, you put a lot of work into it and it looked like a wonderful drawing." He said, clearly upset that he had ruined a great picture.

Sakura looked at him calmly, but on the inside she was a mess. This was the first time she ever talked to him literally. Sakura was actually happy about it; she expected she would graduate from college without talking to him. Her heart was beating wildly while she held down a huge on coming blush.

"Well, don't feel bad, drawings just a hobby to me so it doesn't mean much to me if it's ruined."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He smiled at me and said, "That's good I didn't want you to be upset with me." Then he looked at my drawing for a while then looked back at me. "Is it ok if I can have your drawing hm?"

Sakura gave him a bewildered look, but nodded her head none the less, which caused him to grin and take the canvas paper back to his seat. Sakura secretly smiled to herself as she noticed Sasori smirking at her, and blushed hard.

_This may have been one of the best days of my life, but it's embarrassing knowing that Sasori had watched the entire scene; he probably figured out that I had feelings for Deidara, but at least this is my first step to becoming friends with him. I hope I'll have more confidence to talk to him and maybe one day, tell him how I feel._

* * *

After that day in the art room, Deidara had begun to notice her a lot more and had started to make conversations with her, he's been doing that ever since, after a few days he said that he considered her a good friend. Sakura smiled widely when he told her that.

Starting from then on, Deidara and Sakura had become the best of friends of course that still included Sasori and the rest.

_I hope to be good friends with Deidara until I get the courage to tell him how I feel. I hope it won't take too long. I finally feel happy, really happy for once, ever since he left three years ago._

* * *

Now it's been a whole year since Sakura's known Deidara and she was planning on telling him her feelings soon. Even if he didn't feel the same Sakura was content with just telling him as long as they would still remain friends after the whole ordeal.

As of now Sakura was currently waiting at a bus station hoping for a bus to arrive soon so that she could go back to school and find Deidara, so she could tell him how she felt. After a few minutes the bus still hadn't arrived and she was beginning to feel impatient, it was getting dark and Sakura really needed to get back.

A few seconds later Sakura heard footsteps walking towards her direction and turned around to see Deidara. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the man she had been; wanting to see so badly. As Deidara moved his head to look towards her, he finally noticed her and grinned.

"Hey Sakura, I didn't know you were here hm." He said as he sat down next to her waiting for a bus to arrive as well.

They sat there in silence, Sakura debating whether or not to tell him her feelings now. Sakura bit her lip as she heard Deidara speak, "You know, ever since I noticed you at the art room I had remembered that you were that pink haired girl who rode the same bus as us hm. I didn't think we would ever meet again Sakura, nor did I expect to ever meet, but… I'm glad we… did."

Sakura's eyes widened as she turned to look at him and saw a slight coloring to his cheeks, that's when Sakura realized that she should Deidara how she felt, it's the only chance she has. Sakura nervously swallowed and finally spoke her darkest secret, "Deidara, there's something important I have to tell you." As she said that Deidara turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, while nodding his head signalizing that she could continue.

"Deidara what I want to tell you is that ever since high school I had admired you from afar, despite not knowing you directly, but after a while I had figured out that I had come to fall in love with you. I love you Deidara." She said pouring her heart out.

Sakura looked at Deidara and noticed that his eyes widened; his mouth was agape, not knowing what to do. Deidara nervously shifted his eyes looking away from her. Sakura's heart tightened taking it as a sign of rejection, but Sakura decided to wait out on him, hoping he would say something.

After a minute or two Deidara cleared his throat, "I-I'm not really sure what to say, but I guess I'll start with this. To tell you the truth I was also attracted to you since high school, but I never did anything about it since I thought I would never see you again. Then I saw you here again and began to ignore you on purpose, I thought that if I stayed away then maybe my old feelings for you would stay away, because I thought I got over you, but that didn't happen; in the end I decided to finally stop ignoring you and become your friend. Now all I have to say is that… I love you too Sakura and I will forever more."

Sakura looked at him, shock written all over her face, then she noticed Deidara lower his head to her level and leaned in, placing his lips on her, giving her a quick, sweet, kiss as the bus finally came to a stop in front of them. Sakura gave Deidara a big grin as he returned it and walked into the bus. It was her dream come, true. She knew they would be happy with each other for the rest of their lives.

_It all started with the bus and finally ends with the bus. I owe it all to you._


End file.
